


Home for Christmas

by crystalemi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Ugly Sweaters, wolfstar trash anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus babysit Harry on Christmas Eve. They make it official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsAJNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAJNinja/gifts).



> So, for her secret santa, Alyssa asked for " _Anything fluffy: modern au, it could be non-magic, Christmas fluff basically (and Remus in an ugly Christmas jumper)_ ". There's no Remus in ugly Christmas jumper, because Sirius stole it. I'm sorry.  
> (Also I'm not used to modern AUs so I wondered: "how do I make it obvious it's 2015? games on smartphones it is!" references are explained in end notes!)

“Just kicked out three people,” mutters Sirius as he sits down on the couch, his back to Remus’ chest, eyes glued to his phone’s screen.

“It’s Christmas’ Eve!” Remus exclaims indignant, preoccupied with keeping his tea balanced after Sirius’ invasion of his space. His peaceful hour of reading thoroughly ruined by his best friend.

Sirius just shrugs, still too engrossed in _Knights & Dragons_ to even care about replying. Remus is just glad he wasn’t the one kicked out of the guild, considering the cold shoulder Sirius’s been giving him all week. Remus has no clue what he did to deserve such a treatment, but with Sirius most times you don’t have to do anything to get on his bad side. So he sighs and opens again his worn copy of Tolkien’s “ _Letters from Father Christmas_ ”.

“They were inactive,” Sirius says a few minutes later, when Remus has eventually given up on both reading and looking for a valid excuse to dislodge him from his chest, too. 

“You could have waited a couple of days,” he tentatively reproaches, although he’s well aware that inactive gamers won’t have their Christmas ruined by being kicked out of a guild.

“New Boss starting tomorrow,” Sirius presses down against his chest, making himself more comfortable in Remus’ unwilling hug. Cuddling with Sirius is as common as video-games with Peter and hockey with James, but it’s just as painful as having your ass handed by James in a match. 

Sirius is all pointy elbows and wiry muscles and bones sticking out from strange angles, like those jutting hipbones that drive Remus crazy, every time he sees them. Which is often in the summer, as Sirius has a thing for ugly mesh tops and low rise jeans.

Tonight it’s worse. Sirius is wearing one of Remus’ favourite ugly sweaters. He had miraculously found an ugly sweater of one of his favourite bands, for the one song he most loved. And while Sirius took pleasure into shaming him for his music taste and all the indie bands Remus is weirdly attracted to, he still steal the sweater so much that most of their friends actually believe it’s Sirius’ sweater and Remus’ occasionally stealing it.

“You gotta fight in it,” Sirius keeps going, uncaring of Remus’ unresponsive demeanour, “or I’m kicking out you too.”

“You can’t, it’s Prongs’ guild,” Remus tells him and he can see in his mind how the pretty pout is going to blossom on Sirius’ lovely face and make his damned lips even more kissable. For once he’s glad he can’t actually see him. 

“I’m the sentinel!” Sirius complains, but Remus feels him relax slowly against his chest. The fuzz of the wool tickles his bare arms, and it grows too hot too fast, as they’re sitting right in front of James and Lily’s fireplace.  
Feliz Navidad is playing in the house, the small speaker from Harry’s room adds his soft breathing to the soft sounds of Michael Bublé’s version.  
The silence lasts for a few minutes, as Sirius finishes his energy points in the Arena and eventually starts on his 30 daily video advertisements for gems. 

“What have you gotten Harry?” Sirius asks and he almost sounds shy. He looks up at Remus, who has to arch his neck to be able to see Sirius pas his eyes.

“A couple of colouring books and box set of Roald Dahl’s books,” he admits and Sirius smirks.

“Books, books, and even more books!” he jokes, nuzzling Remus’ neck and turning halfway in their odd hug.

“Let’s hear it, what did you get him?” Remus bites back, feeling for once on uneven ground. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to take all this cuddling for once, and he really doesn’t appreciate being reminded he can’t afford very expensive gifts, as he’s still studying and working the odd job to meet ends and pay back his loan. Sirius, instead has his Uncle’s inheritance to pay the bills and his mechanic job to make him richer. 

Also Sirius is just too close and Remus is hot from the fire and the body heat and just the thought of just how close they are, Sirius hand idly stroking his thigh and his head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

“I got him a tricycle,” Sirius reveals with a wide excited grin and Remus is tore inside from just how beautiful he is like that and how tempting his lips look.

“And what did you get me?” he asks wondering if he’s lucky enough that Sirius will decide to exchange gifts now so he’ll have to get up and get them.  
It’s obviously wishful thinking, as the only thing he gets for his troubles is Sirius’ mischievous smirk.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Sirius answers, actually leaning down to kiss his cheek. Remus is almost sure he’ll explode, he blushes so hard, definitely not used to getting kissed by the friend he’s been in love with for years.

Silence settles again, this time it’s awkward and embarrassed and Remus’ fingers are ruining the pages of his book, maybe as much as his sweaty palm must be staining the cover.

“I got you a sweater,” he blurts out when the silence is just too much. Sirius looks at him curiously, his smart eyes seem to be calculating his intentions. Remus almost takes it back, when a timid smile makes an appearance on Sirius’ perfect face.

“If it’s a subtle try to get this one back, the answer’s no.”

Remus is shocked, but as Sirius’ smile grows more confident he feels the bubble of confusion and feelings anchored to his stomach burst - and he follows, as a laughs shakes him and makes Sirius’ position unstable.  
Remus laughs for so long he thinks he’s never going to breath ever again, Sirius giggle with him childishly and devious.

When he settles, “ _8 days of Christmas_ ” is filling the room with his heavy breathing. Sirius moves a wayward curl out of Remus’ eye, his smile huge and his eyes bright with joy and excitement. His phone is forgotten somewhere on the couch, but Remus is still holding tight on his book, like a life anchor.

“What if we make this sweater ours?” Sirius asks, and Remus only answers with a confused but still amused expression.

“We live together,” Sirius explains, “I wear your clothes and you eat my cooking,” Remus would like to add it’s because Sirius is the one least likely to poison them both, but Sirius has that intense look in his eyes that says it’s a life turning revelation he’s going to make.

“So why not make it official, right?” Sirius says and leans down.

The book falls with a soft noise on the rug, as Sirius’ lips touch Remus’ for the very first time. Their noses bump, a nervous giggle escapes Sirius’ mouth when Remus’ hands find his hips and his silky pyjama bottoms.

Returning the kiss is second nature, everything Remus has ever wanted from life.

Sirius tongue in his mouth is weird, his hands on his cheeks give him a trill every time one of the thumbs strokes his skin in lazy but caring circles.

He wants to scream he’s always loved Sirius, but Sirius is keeping his mouth occupied, and he tries to put that feeling into the kiss.

He’s only ever kissed a few boys and never like this. He can feel drool on the corner of his mouth, he remembers it’s a sign of a bad kiss - but he wonders how that is even possible, as this is the best kiss of his life.

Sirius moves into him, his pointy elbow hitting a rib - a hoof escapes the kiss and Sirius takes the time to mutter a “sorry” that doesn’t sound apologetic at all, before diving back on his lips.

Remus has found skin under the sweater and is maybe obsessively stroking Sirius’ hipbone, or what he can reach of it.

They hear the cry come from Harry’s speakers when it’s already loud and desperate for their attention. It pierces through the fog of desire and overcomes Wizzard’s “ _I wish it could be Christmas every day_ ”.

Sirius disentangles himself with effort, he falls down of the couch in an attempt to stop himself from ignoring his Godson, but once he’s far enough from Remus he stands up and makes for the stairs.

“We’re gonna finish this discussion later,” he says, and Remus dumbly nods and watches him run upstairs two steps at a time.

Christmas is definitely his favourite time of the year, he thinks, before grabbing his book from the floor and opening it again, Sirius’ soft voice singing for Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Knights & Dragons is a game on smartphones, where you have a hero and 5 other knights and you're supposed to complete the story and join a guild. It's fun and easy - except the armour crafting. It's the only game I've ever played, I have no clue if it's well known or just one of my brother's unknown games.  
> The books and songs mentioned are there randomly. Except for the Roald Dahl's books, which I believe every kid should read and I bet Remus doesn't care they were popular in the 90s. (the songs are in my headcanon for James' Christmas playlist).


End file.
